This invention relates to an immunoglobulin and fiber-containing composition and methods of use thereof for promoting gastrointestinal health. More particularly, the invention relates to a composition comprising an immunoglobulin preparation containing immunoglobulins that are capable of binding and inactivating foreign antigens such as pathogenic bacteria, viruses, fungi, and protozoa that are detrimental to gastrointestinal health; soluble dietary fiber that provides the advantages typically offered by dietary fibers with the additional advantages of not affecting blood glucose or insulin levels, being readily fermented by the intestinal microflora and promoting growth of certain beneficial intestinal microorganisms; and optionally one or more of the following: living intestinal bacteria that are beneficial for gastrointestinal health, lactoperoxidase and/or thiocyanate for strengthening a natural non-immune defense system, lactoferrin for inhibiting detrimental iron-catalyzed processes and harmful microorganisms, and gluconic acid for inhibiting growth of harmful bacteria and stimulating immune function.
Since the time of Hypocrites and throughout the Middle Ages, large doses of whey were prescribed by alchemists for treating many ailments, primarily acute septic conditions. Although it was not then known the reason that whey was useful for treating such conditions, recent studies have shown that whey contains antibodies or immunoglobulins capable of providing passive immunity against various pathogens and their toxic by-products. Antibodies or immunoglobulins are high mblecular weight proteins produced in the bodies of mature animals that enhance immunity to infection by bacteria, viruses, fungi, protozoa, and the like. Antibodies in human and bovine milk promote development of a healthy gastrointestinal tract and provide protection against infections by pathogenic microorganisms. These antibodies interfere with the process that allows such pathogenic microorganisms to adhere to and colonize the intestinal lining. Studies have shown that immunoglobulins from whey are particularly effective against viruses (e.g., rotavirus), bacteria (e.g., E. coli, Vibrio cholerae, Salmonella), fungi (e.g., Candida), and protozoa (e.g., Cryptosporidium).
Detectable levels of anti-rotavirus antibodies (IgG.sub.1) have been found in raw and pasteurized milk. R. H. Yolken, Antibody to Human Rotavirus in Cow's Milk, 312 New Eng. J. Med. 605 (1985). The high temperatures used in processing infant formula, however, destroy all traces of naturally occurring IgG.sub.1. Many infants develop gastroenteritis around 6 months of age, about the time they are weaned from breast milk and started on formula.
Since infants and young children are highly susceptible to gastroenteritis, treatment of acute diarrhea with concentrated immunoglobulins has been investigated. In one study, infants hospitalized with acute rotavirus gastroenteritis were treated with an immunoglobulin concentrate derived from rotavirus-immunized cows. H. Hilpert et al., Use of Bovine Milk Concentrate containing Antibody to Rotavirus to Treat Rotavirus Gastroenteritis in Infants, 156 J. Infect. Dis. 158 (1987). These infants showed significantly reduced duration of rotavirus excretion. Thus, bovine milk immunoglobulins provided passive immunity against rotavirus gastroenteritis in human infants.
A bovine milk immunoglobulin concentrate derived from E. coli-immunized cows has also been shown to inhibit colonization of enteropathic E. coli in affected infants. C. Mietens et al., Treatment of Infantile E. Coli Gastroenteritis with Specific Bovine Anti-E. Coli Milk Immunoglobulins, Eur. J. Pediatrics (1979). Stool samples showed a reduction in E. coli counts and the duration of diarrhea was shortened, demonstrating that this concentrate was effective in treating infantile diarrhea.
Inflammation of the gastrointestinal mucosa and diarrhea associated with Traveler's Diarrhea due to E. coli infection have been prevented by treatment with an immunoglobulin concentrate from bovine milk. C. Tacket et al., Protection by Milk Immunoglobulin Concentrate against Oral Challenge with Enterotoxigenic Escherichia Coli, 318 N. Engl. J. Med. 1240 (1988).
Immunoglobulins from bovine colostrum have been shown to be an effective treatment for diarrhea due to a pathogenic protozoan, Cryptosporidium. S. Tzipori et al., Remission of Diarrhea Due to Cryptosporidiosis in an Immunodeficient Child Treated with Hyperimmune Bovine Colostrum, 293 Br. Med. J. 1276 (1986). Immunodeficient individuals, particularly those with acquired immune deficiency syndrome (AIDS), are especially susceptible to Cryptosporidiosis.
Soluble fiber in the diet is well known for its salutary effects on gastrointestinal health. Such effects include providing bulk to the stool, decreasing the pH of the gastrointestinal tract, producing volatile fatty acids, decreasing intestinal transit time, and beneficially influencing various blood parameters. Dietary fiber has also been shown to have a beneficial effect on cholesterol and lipid metabolism that results in decreased serum cholesterol, triglycerides, and phospholipids and an improved (increased) HDL to LDL ratio. A study on laboratory animals showed that adding fiber to the diet decreases the incidence of bacterial translocation, i.e. crossing the intestinal barrier and entering systemic circulation. C. Palacio et al., Dietary Fiber: Physiologic Effects and Potential Applications to Enteral Nutrition, in Clinical Nutrition: Enteral and Tube Feeding (2d. ed., 1990). Nutritional and epidemiological studies have indicated that a general increase in the consumption of dietary fiber may play a role in preventing deleterious effects of oxygen free radicals that have been accused of being involved in such processes as aging, inflammation, and some disease processes. R. Kohen et al., Prevention of Oxidative Damage in the Rat Jejunal Mucosa by Pectin, 69 Br. J. Nutrition 789 (1993).
While prior art formulas as dietary supplements containing soluble dietary fiber or immunoglobulins are known and are generally suitable for their limited purposes, they possess certain inherent deficiencies that detract from their overall utility in restoring and maintaining gastrointestinal health. For example, a dietary supplement containing soluble dietary fiber without concentrated immunoglobulins lacks means for binding and inactivating foreign antigens such as pathogenic bacteria, viruses, fungi, and protozoa that can infect the gastrointestinal tract and are detrimental to the health thereof. Similarly, a dietary supplement containing concentrated immunoglobulins without soluble dietary fiber lacks means for providing bulk to the stool, decreasing the pH of the gastrointestinal tract, producing volatile fatty acids, decreasing intestinal transit time, beneficially influencing various blood parameters, beneficially influencing cholesterol and lipid metabolism, decreasing the incidence of bacterial translocation, preventing deleterious effects of oxygen free radicals, and favoring the growth of beneficial bacteria in the gastrointestinal tract. Further, such prior art formulas fail to provide living intestinal bacteria that are beneficial for gastrointestinal health by providing an inhibitory effect on the growth of pathogenic bacteria, reducing levels of toxic amines, and lowering the pH of the gastrointestinal tract. Further, prior art dietary supplements fail to provide components, such as lactoperoxidase and thiocyanate, that strengthen the body's natural non-immune defense system or LP-system. Moreover, these formulas do not contain inhibitors of detrimental iron-catalyzed processes and stimulators of immune function.
In view of the foregoing, it will be appreciated that a composition for improving and maintaining gastrointestinal health comprising an immunoglobulin preparation containing immunoglobulins that bind and inactivate pathogenic microorganisms in the gastrointestinal tract and soluble dietary fiber that provides the typical advantages of dietary fiber and additionally is low in calories, does not affect blood glucose or insulin levels, and favors the growth of beneficial bacteria in the gastrointestinal tract while at the same time inhibiting the growth of potentially pathogenic or harmful microorganisms would be a significant advancement in the art.